Harry's big sister
by Kaitlen Winchester
Summary: Hi, my name is Lily Georgina Potter. I have one brother called Harry. I am in my third year at Hogwarts with my best friends Fred and George Weasley. Harry is starting his first year with his best friend Ron.Let me tell you, some creepy stuff is happening
1. Goodnight

"No! Please don't hurt Harry! Punish me instead." I pleaded with Uncle Vernon. Harry had been blamed for Dudley smashing a vase and was about to get a right smack off our Uncle. "Fine." Uncle Vernon sneered and grabbed my throat. "Lily!" Harry cried as Uncle Vernon pushed me up against the wall across from mine and Harry's cupboard. "It's Ok Harry, just go in the cupboard." I choked. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I struggled for breath. My little brother's scared face disappeared behind the door to were we slept. "Good little girly, sending mini freak away so he can't see this." And with that, Uncle Vernon dragged my by the throat to the kitchen and threw me on the ground. I gasped and gulped in the air. I was still lay on the floor when Uncle Vernon straddled me and sat on me so all his weight (which was a lot) was rested on my stomach. Pain flew through my legs. I closed my eyes as he slammed my right arm to the kitchen floor so it was forced horizontal by his beefy hands. He leaned over my forearm and began to carve something into it. By then I had lost all feeling in my legs. I tried not to cry out as the knife I knew he was holding pressed deep into my skin. Good thing I told Harry to stay in the cupboard that we sleep in. I didn't think about the pain my Uncle-by-marriage was causing me. I thought of Hogwarts, my school that, while I was there, I would beg Mr and Mrs Weasley to take Harry in. I couldn't leave him here with the Dursleys. I thought of Fred and George's faces when ever they see me and they always light up. I am there best friend. I thought of the classes at Hogwarts. Charms and Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. DADA was my favourite because I was so good at it. Finally, my uncle stopped knifing me and got off me. "Get away from me you freak." He spat as he grabbed my throat again. I started to choke as he squeezed harder. I coughed and felt my face turn red. His fist collided with my head and I fell to the ground.

"Vernon! Are you coming to bed or not? The freak best not have bled all over the floor again!" Ah, charming Aunt Petunia. Sadly she was a blood relative, and I was ashamed to be related to her. With one last kick to the stomach, Vernon Dursley went up the stairs to his wife. I didn't waste time. I cleaned the blood from the kitchen floor up and wiped my arm. As soon as the exes blood had been washed away I saw what Uncle Vernon had engraved into my skin. _No good Freak!_ I didn't cry though. Instead I rushed up to Dudley's room. Ever since I was little, I have been made to sing to Dudley Dursley at night. As I walked in, Dudley was sat on his bed crying, this is a ten year old we are talking about. I sat on the edge of his bed, lay him down and started to sing to him.

_Goodnight_

_Sleep tight_

_No more tears_

_In the morning_

_I'll be here_

_And when we say goodnight_

_Dry your eyes_

_Because we say goodnight_

_And not goodbye_

_We say goodnight_

_And not goodbye_

And just like that, the little terror was asleep. I silently crept downstairs to the cupboard where Harry lay sleeping. I looked to the end of the cupboard to my trunk. I opened it and took out my wand and school books. My wand was one of three. There was mine, cherry and phoenix feather, Lord Voldemort's, yew and phoenix feather, and then there was another, holly and phoenix feather. They were triplets, as Mr Ollivander told me when I was eleven. He was sure that Harry would get the last wand. I didn't care. Just so long as he was happy. So I had a potions essay on the properties of moonstone (courtesy of Snape), a charms essay on summoning charms (Thanks Flitwick), a transfiguration essay about the way to change an animal into a water goblet (McGonagall was my favourite teacher and would probably let me off if she knew about my home life but I didn't want to tell anyone), and loads more homework. Harry and me were going to see the Weasleys tomorrow so I could get one of the boys to help me. Maybe Bill, Fred told me he was coming home this summer for a bit. Fred and George won't do the homework, I know that I will probably be doing it for them just so we don't get into trouble. I sighed. I would do the homework at The Burrow, where the Weasley clan lived. There were Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill who worked at Gringotts wizard bank in Egypt but as I said he was coming home this year, Charlie who worked with dragons in Romania was also coming to say hi, Percy who went to Hogwarts with us, Fred and George who are my best friends minus Harry, Ron who was starting Hogwarts this year, and Ginny who was starting Hogwarts next year. Ron was Harry's age. They were the best of friends. I put my book and my wand back in my trunk and lay down next to my ten soon to be eleven year old brother. In five minutes we were both asleep.


	2. Discovery

"Freaks! When are these… your lot, coming to get you?" Uncle Vernon asked loudly. He could talk loudly about mine and Harry's 'crowd' as he puts it because the window was closed so none of the neighbours could hear what he was on about. Now I thought about it, I didn't get the exact time from Fred and George (or Gred and Forge as they put on the letter) so that was annoying. "I don't know Uncle. They just said to wait at the front door." I replied. I took it that they were apperating or something. "Well then go and wait outside!" He snapped. Somebody was in a bad mood. I decided I didn't want to fight with him so I took Harry's hand and led him outside without eating any tea. My trunk and snowy owl, Apollo, were outside waiting for me along with Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig. "Come on, let's go to the park. Mr Weasley will find us." I said to my ten year old brother as I dragged my trunk and carried mine and his owls. Harry took Hedwig from me and walked alongside me. he had only just turned ten and I knew that the Weasleys were going to throw him a little eleventh birthday party while we were staying there. And he was getting his letter this year! He was going to love it. When we reached the park, I sat on a swing and swung gently. Harry sat down next to me and took my hand. I smiled at him sadly. "It will all be ok you know? We can look after ourselves and each other and we will be fine. I know how you worry about me, but I am the one who needs to care of you, not the other way around. We are brother and sister and we stand by each other, yeah?" I said to him, trying to make his guilt go away. He hated knowing that he could do nothing to help me once I took punishments for him. He gave me a small smile. I had my wand in my front pocket of my jeans so I could whip it out at a moments notice. We just sat there for a minute or two in silence, but the silence spoke words we never could.

I felt to pairs of hands on my shoulders, I tensed and took my wand out of my pocket. Jumping off the swing and spinning round gently, I pointed my wand at some ones throat. I heard laughter behind me. I lowered my wand to see Fred and George's faces in front of mine. They both grinned widely and Fred lifted me up and held me like a toddler. This was possible only because I was shorter and very light, hence why I am Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I put my head on his shoulder and relaxed. "Heya boys. How are you?" I asked them. "We're good." Said George.

"But you aren't." Said Fred.

"Tired much?" They both asked at the same time. People found it creepy when the do that, but even creepier when I do it with them. It was like I was a Weasley twin at heart only I was born a month and ten days after them. I nodded my head sleepily. I hadn't got much sleep the night before. My arm was hurting too much. I saw Harry and Ron talking. Mr Weasley was talking with them. "Right, well Molly will be wondering were we are. Best get going eh?" He said. His children nodded and off we went. Ron and Harry were still talking excitedly, Fred was still carrying me and George was walking along side us. "So how was your summer?" George asked me. Uh oh. I couldn't tell them what really happened. Last night wasn't my only run in with Vernon Dursley. There were plenty more where that came form, plus a few with Aunt Petunia and the frying pan, but they didn't need to know that. "Erm," I said as I rubbed my forearm absent minded thinking the gesture went unnoticed. It didn't. "What's wrong with your arm?" Fred asked. George took hold of it and forced the sleeve of my Quidditch jumper up. "What is this?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lied quickly.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Fred said.

"Was it the muggles?" George said angrily.

"Look, I'll tell you everything when we get home. OK?" I said, pushing my sleeve back down. They both looked murderous, but agreed to let me tell them at the Burrow. Mr Weasley took a battered old deodorant can that was glowing bright, blinding blue and put it on the ground. We all walked towards it and put a finger on it. I felt a pull and we were spinning to the burrow. "Let go kids!" Mr Weasley shouted.

"What?" I shouted

"Let go!" We all let go and came crashing down to the ground. I looked to my left and right. Fred and George looked ok. I sat straight up and looked at Harry. He was rubbing his head but seemed fine. I felt two bodies jump on me and I was back on the ground with an "Oof." The twins were laughing on top of me. I started laughing too. "BOYS! Get off Lily NOW!" Came the voice of Molly Weasley. Fred and George got off me and held out their hands. I took them and, instead of pulling me up, they dragged me over to their Mother. I was laughing all the way. "Fred! George!" Mrs Weasley warned them. The pulled me up and then Fred picked me up into the toddlers position again. Mrs Weasley was used to the boys picking me up. "Hello dear, how was you summer?" She asked. Before I could even open my mouth, the twins answered for me. "Actually Mum, she has something to show you and Dad." Fred said. George nodded, still angry.

"No, don't bother them with that silly little thing George." I pleaded with them. "It's nothing."

"Shut it Lily. Mum it really is important." Fred warned me. Molly looked at me and nodded. "Come inside" she said. She could probably tell by the looks on Fred and George's faces that this actually was seriously important. It wasn't a lot of the time that the twins were serious about something.


	3. Rage

Fred sat me down at the head of the table and they both sat down either side of me. Harry and Ron had gone into Ron's room, probably talking about going to Hogwarts this year or something. Mr Weasley sat down next George and, when she had made us all cups of hot chocolate with marsh mellows and whipped cream, Mrs Weasley sat down opposite her husband. "So what is it you wanted to show us?" She asked. I started to get up and say "Nothing, I'll go see Ginny." But George pulled me back down, pushed my sleeve up again and said: "This." They all saw it. _No good Freak!_ carved deep into my arm. Fred and George watched their parents reactions with the hope that they would do something about it. Mrs Weasley gasped and her eyes filled up with tears. Mr Weasley, however, just stared at it angrily. "Did you do this to yourself?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Mum, it isn't her hand writing." Fred said.

"It was the muggles." George finished. I sighed heavily. Why did they have to tell. "Did they do any of this to Harry?" Mr Weasley said quietly but angrily. "No. I take punishments for him." I told them.

"Well, at least it was only one of you. That still doesn't make it ok. But at least Harry won't be involved." Mrs Weasley said, slightly relieved.

I obviously looked a bit guilty because Mr Weasley sighed. "What?" Fred asked. He and his twin wore looks that were absolutely murderous. "Erm… We kinda, sorta, slept in a… cupboard?" I said, waiting for the explosion. Sure enough, it came from Fred and George, Mr Weasley was shaking angrily and Mrs Weasley was looking at me with so much pity it was unbearable. "WHAT?" Fred shouted. I cringed, it was moments like these that I was reminded of Uncle Vernon. "A CUPBOARD?" George shouted at the same time. I cringed again. Fred and George carried on shouting. "I WILL KILL THEM!" They both shouted together. I was shaking. George, seeing this, calmed down a bit and pulled my trunk over to me. I unlocked it at threw it open. There, sat on the top of all my school robes and books, was a small, tattered, old, brown and dirty white cuddly bunny rabbit. The only part of my Dad I had left. I took it out carefully and rubbed it's ear with my thumb and forefinger. Having my bunny there made me feel a little bit safer in a way. "Boy's! Calm down! What else happened Lily?" Molly asked me. I shook my head. "Come on Lily, please?" Mr Weasley pleaded. I shook my head again tiredly. George, seeing I was really quite sleepy, nudged Fred. Fred nodded. "Can we carry this on in the morning? Lily looks a bit tired and I'll bet she didn't sleep last night."

"Well, Ok, but we will talk about this more." Mrs Weasley looked at me as though she were examining me. "Come on Lils. Let's go to bed." George said as they both took my hands and lead me up to their room.

Whenever I sleep at The Burrow, I always sleep in Fred and George's room. Molly was against it at first, but then Fred and George convinced her that I needed my best friends near her in case something happens and that nothing was going to happen. When we were in their room I took my pyjamas from my trunk which Fred had locked again and had been dragging up. "You getting changed in here or the bathroom?" Fred asked.

"Bathroom." I said and walked across the landing. I up a flight of stairs and ran into my little brother. "Oh, hi Lily." He said.

"You ok Harry? Is Ron being mean to you?" I asked. He seemed a little worried. "No. We're ok. We heard shouting and thought something had happened. Did they find out about the you know what?" He asked. I nodded. His face looked a bit scared. "How? Will they want me to talk to them about it?"

"No Harry, I told them the truth, that I take the punishments for you. Fred and George saw what Uncle Vernon did to me last night and told their parents, it kinda went down hill after that." I shrugged. My little brother looked slightly relieved. "Anyway, I'm going to get changed. Do you want me to come sing to you tonight?" To my surprise, he nodded his head.

"I'll ask Ron if it's OK. I think he said something about his Mum singing to him sometimes." I nodded.

"Right, well let me just get changed and tell Fred and George where I am then I will come up and say goodnight." I turned for the bathroom, got changed into my baggy vest top and long pyjama bottoms. The bottoms used to be Dudley's and Aunt Petunia bought 2 big, huge, cheap vest tops so I don't need anymore pyjamas than that. Stupid woman. I walked back to Fred and George's room again and knocked on the door. "You guys better be descent!" I said as I poked my head in. The twins were sat on the floor with there heads together. Plotting no doubt. I rolled my eyes. "Guys I'm just going to say goodnight to my brother. You coming with?" I asked. I thought the answer was no, so I was a bit surprised when they both got up and nodded.


	4. Hello

We walked to Ron's room together. I knocked lightly, then George just opened the door. Harry and Ron were sat on their beds, they looked up upon our intrusion (thanks George). "Ready?" I asked. "Ok." Harry said as they both climbed into bed. I tried to forget Fred and George were there and started to sing:

_Rain clouds_

_School bell rings_

_Again_

_Rain clouds come to play_

_Again_

_Has no one told you_

_She's not breathing_

_Hello_

_I am your mind_

_Giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't_

_Believe_

_Soon I know_

_I'll wake_

_From this dream_

_Don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken_

_Hello_

_I am the lie_

_Living for you_

_So you an hide_

_Don't cry_

There was more to the song than that but the boys fell asleep at the third hello. I kissed Harry's forehead and turned around. The twins were gaping at me. "What?" I asked.

"Did you know-"

"That you are-"

"Extremely Mother like?" They finished together.

"Am not." I said as I walked out.

"Yes you are! Ginny, is Lily mother like?" They asked their little sister as she walked past. She didn't even stop. "Yes." I scowled at her.

"Thanks Gin, I thought you were my friend." I said. She just laughed. Fred and George grabbed my hands and dragged me to their room.


	5. Nightmare

There was a woman's voice. "No! Please don't kill Lily and Harry, take me instead!"

"Stand aside you stupid girl." A cold voice said.

"No!" The woman's said. There was a flash of green light and I woke in a cold sweat with Fred and George peering worriedly over me. I gasped for air. "Are you ok?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, you look really pale." George stated.

"I'm fine." I answered. They didn't look convinced. "Really guys, just a bad dream." I insisted. Fred looked like he had just had a light bulb moment. "Come sleep with us in one of our beds then. Maybe it will make you feel safer?" I blinked at him.

"Yeah, but if Molly found out-" I started to say, but George interrupted me.

"Then we will just tell her the truth, that you had a really bad dream and it really scared you. She knows you at least is the tiniest bit more responsible than us and that you are just like a sister to us." Both of them looked at me with innocent, pleading eyes. "Fine, I'll sleep on the bottom bunk with George if that's ok?" I asked. They both nodded vigorously. I climbed into George's he wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly way and I fell asleep almost strait away.


	6. Comfort

"Lily, Fred, George! Up now please!" We all groaned as Molly shouted through our door. "Don't give me that attitude! Breakfast is ready!" She put on her stern voice that could make me and her children scared as hell. I rolled out of bed and hit the floor. I heard laughter from behind me. "Can't I just stay here? The floor is quite comfy to be honest." The laughing continued. I felt arms pull me up and water splashed all over me. "Fred! George!" I spluttered. Only one thing stopped me from making them pay, was Molly Weasley, who was stood at the door. "Hi Molly, sleep well?" I asked. I knew the twins were impressed at how brave I was. "Dressed! Kitchen! Breakfast! Now!" She said clearly. All three of us nodded and grabbed our cloths. "I'll go and get changed in Ginny's room. See ya in a bit boys!" I said as I legged it to Ginny's room.

"Ginny, can I get changed in your room?" I asked as I opened the door. I saw the little red head crying. "Oh, Ginny, what's up honey?" Ginny lifted her head up. "I really wanted to go to Hogwarts this year." She cried. "What if I am a squib?"

"Ginny, you can't be a squib, you turned mine, Fred and George's hair purple last summer, remember?" I told her, wincing at the memory. We had pulled a prank on Ginny and she got so embarrassed she turned our bright purple blue. Mine had lilies all over them. "Yeah but what if I am not in Gryffindor when I get sorted next year? My family will disown me."

"Shall I tell you a secrete? Don't tell the boys, but I was nearly in Slytherin. The hat wanted me to be a snake so badly, but I didn't. So I wasn't. If you want to be a Gryffindor, then you will be a Gryffindor. Trust me." She was so lucky she was hearing this. I hadn't even told Harry that. She nodded and let me get changed.

Once we were changed and ready, I went to Fred and George's room. They were stood waiting for me. I held my arms out and they both gave me a hug. "My boys, my big brothers." I whispered. I felt their heads turn and knew they had smiles on their faces. I let go of them and grabbed their hands. "Hungry!" I said as I dragged them down the stairs.


	7. Cough

As we got to the bottom of the stairs, Molly stood, hands on hips, with a forced smile on her face. It was one of those smiles to be scared of if you know the next sentence will be about your last bad discussion. And I remembered our last bad conversation all to well. I got scared when suddenly knew that Fred and George would tell her about the nightmare I had last night. "Morning Mrs Weasley. How did you sleep last night?" I asked. I coughed a throaty cough. Where did that come from? "Very well thank you. Are you ok Lily?" I coughed again. What was wrong with me? "Yes thank you Mrs Weasley. (cough) What's for breakfast?" Why was I coughing so bad? I was fine last night and when I had been talking with Ginny this morning. "Dear are you sure you are alright? You look a bit pale this morning." Anybody could tell that Mrs Weasley was anxious. "Fine Mrs Weasley, I swear."

"Ok, if you are sure," she pursed her lips, I wondered why I was coughing so much. I coughed again but this time, I saw Harry's worried face as I came back up from a long coughing fit. Then I remembered. I had felt this was once before. The last time when Uncle Vernon had sat me , I felt really ill after a few days. Not just 'stay in bed' ill. Like 'go to the doctors before you die' ill. The problem wasn't seen to by a doctor last time. It didn't stay long anyway because mine and Harry's magic is focused on keeping us healthy so we didn't do that much accidental magic. Now that we were living with a magical family, that would change. I had read up on the subject when I was eleven. So I wouldn't know how long it would last this time. I sat down at the table next to my little brother.

"Is it-" He started but I interrupted him.

"Yes, but don't worry, Ok?" I tried to reassure him. I could see it didn't work though. I knew he would be worried until I got better. And I was going to. I think. I saw Molly glancing at me every time I coughed (which was quite a bit actually) and, correct me if I am wrong, she looked a bit suspicious, I pretended not to notice. In stead, I listened to the twins talk about what was going on with Quidditch at school this year. We had all agreed that I was going to play seeker again. Wood would never let a seeker like me go. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were all still at school and so was Wood. So that was the whole team. Fred and George were Beaters, Alicia, Katie and Angelina were Chasers, Wood was the Keeper, and I was the Seeker. Lee would, no doubt, be commentating again, so that was sorted too. Harry wouldn't be able to get his own broom until his second year but I was sure he could ride my new Nimbus two thousand that I was going to buy when we went to Diagon Ally with all the galleons I could lay my hands on and maybe give a few coins to Mrs Weasley to help pay for the twin's stuff, seeing as both mine and Harry's trust vaults were filled to the brim. It was the least I could do.


	8. Plan

"I don't like travelling by floo powder. It gives me headaches." I said as I got pulled up by my two favourite twins from the fireplace in the Leakey Caldron. I thanked him and glimpsed myself in the mirror. My long, fiery hair was messy and knotted compared to it's normal straightness. My face was slightly dark from the soot but it made my green eyes sparkle and stand out. I rubbed my temples and gave a nasty cough. "Lily dear are you sure you're all right? I don't want you to be up shopping all day if it will wear you out when you need rest." Mr Weasley told me. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at him. They always did fuss too much. "I am feeling fine Mr Weasley. Honest." I replied. I caught Harry's eyes and smiled at him reassuringly. He still didn't believe me. Fred, George and I all wanted to go and buy our things on our own so we could walk into Hogsmaid to go to Zonko's joke shop without Mr and Mrs Weasley noticing. Mrs Weasley wasn't going to let three thirteen year olds wonder round Diagon Ally on their own though. Bill said he would go with us and Charlie did too until she finally gave in and we all went our separate ways. "I take it you lot are wanting to go to Zonko's after we get your stuff then?" Bill asked, he was expecting this but evidently had no particular problem with it. I nodded.

"We have to get some gold from my volt though so we can get the school stuff first." I said, trying not to let slip that I was planning to pay for all three of our things.

"We can sidelong apperate then. Me and Bill will take you quickly." Charlie said clearly wanting to go himself. I coughed again and off we went.


	9. Bank

As we walked through the doors of the marble building I saw the old familiar poem that I read every time I walking into Gringotts:

_**Enter,**_

_**Stranger,**_

_**But take heedOf what awaits the sin of greed,For those who take,**_

_**But do not earn,Must pay most dearly in their if you seek beneath our floorsA treasure that was never yours,Thief, you have been warned,**_

_**BewareOf finding more than treasure there.**_

I loved that poem. We walked through the gigantic marble halls and up to a goblin. It had narrowed eyes and large, pointy ears. Like a house elf but more sinister and evil looking. "I wish to take some money from my vault." I stated firmly. I heard the twins and Charlie snigger behind me but I knew Bill would have said the exact same thing. "Do you have your key? Miss…?" The goblin trailed off. I took my tiny golden key out of my jeans pocket and smiled. "Potter, sir." The Goblins eyes widened by a fraction and then went back to normal. I coughed again. The goblin made a face and lead Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and I to my vault.


	10. Owned

The best cart ride ever! Charlie and Bill might not agree with me though. Me, Fred and George all kept sticking our heads over the side of the cart to see what was below so they had to keep pulling us up again. Charlie was nearly sick too, so he stuck his head over the side and nearly fell out. Hilarious. I had lots of gold in my volt, so, despite my best efforts, the twins, Bill and Charlie saw every Gallon, Sickle and Knut. I felt terrible so I gave them twenty Gallons each to five to spend of their own accord. They tried to refuse but I wouldn't let them try it. In the end they took it to give to their mum for all of her hard work. I slipped some extra into their pockets for them to spend without them noticing it was mine. I hated the fact that they struggled every day for money and food. It made me and my brother feel terrible being rich and all. As soon as we had finished at Gringotts, it was straight to Florish and Blotts to get the school and extra reading books (I love books but I'm not a know it all). Then to Madam Milkins. I got fitted for some new robes since I had had a growth spurt, again. After that we went to get some quills, ink, parchment and some other school stuff. We got three small mirrors to enchant when we got home. We were going to cause a hell of a lot of mischief with the help of those mirrors. We finally ended up in the Quidditch shop. There was a new broom out, the nimbus two thousand. I took the remaining gold from my leather pouch. I had enough to buy one. I had given Bill my school money to keep safe so I didn't spend that too. I saw the price was twenty one Gallons. I bought the broom with a smile on my face. When we were finished, Charlie looked at his watch in surprise. "You guys are gonna have to go to Zonko's on your first Hogsmaid trip or something. We need to meet the others now." Me and the twins groaned.

"Say bye bye to the Quidditch shop now." Bill said sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Bye Bye Quidditch shop." I said in a baby voice. Fred, George and Charlie all started laughing. Bill just got owned by a thirteen year old. Lol. We all walked back to the Leakey Caldron, me coughing all the way. Fred and George kept exchanging worried glances with their brothers, I rolled my eyes every time.


	11. Owls

"Come on! Hurry up you three or we'll be late for the train!" Molly Weasley shouted through our door at six in the morning. I was up at 5:55 and had been trying to… hmmm… what's the word? Oh yeah, drag the twins out of bed. "Erm, Mrs Weasley! A little help?" I shouted. Molly came through the door and shot water from the tip of her wand at them. I laughed as the spluttered and coughed. Grabbing a pair of worn jeans, a black long sleeved top and some trainers, I ran to the bathroom before anybody else could get in. Slamming the door behind me, I heard about five groans and a laugh. Mrs Weasley obviously found their disappointment amusing. I got changed quickly and left Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy fighting over who went in next. I saw Ginny sneak in and close the door. They all looked round at the noise, looked at each other and started pounding on the door. Walking back into the twins room, I packed my freshly washed pyjamas into my trunk. My homework had been completed with the help of the boys. DADA on my own, Care of Magical creatures and Charms with Charlie, Potions with Percy, and Transfiguration and the rest with Bill. I loved my older, surrogate siblings. I heard a shout from upstairs. "Lily! Get your stupid bird away of off me!" I sighed, Apollo must be attacking Percy again.

"Coming!" I shouted back. Hogwarts mornings were always hectic.

I reached Percy's room and saw a snowy white owl with speckles on it's front flitting it's wings around Percy's head. "Not my owl." I said, walking out of the room with a satisfied smirk. "Harry! Come get Hedwig off of Percy will you?"

"How do you bloody well know it's Hedwig?" Spluttered Percy, trying to duck from her long, sharp talons.

"The speckles on the chest mean she is a girl. Apollo is a boy." I called behind me.


	12. Car journeys

We were soon packed and ready to go. My coughing fits still occurred, just not as much since Mrs Weasley called in a medi-witch to look at me. My back was still aching. Apparently my ribs were cracked and back slightly crushed, the coughing only being a side effect. They were on the mend thanks to magic but when I got to Hogwarts I would need to use crutches because I was moving around loads in a school day. "Right, has everybody got everything?"

"Yes." we all said.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Mum we really need to get going." Charlie pointed out. We all got crammed into the old Ford Angela that Mr Weasley _hadn't_ modified in any way shape or form. Except for the back and front seats, engine and boot that's it. Ok and _maybe_ he added and invisibility button too. Mrs Weasley didn't know this however so Harry and I didn't mention anything, we didn't want Mr Weasley getting in trouble now did we? Of course not! I sat in-between Fred and George on one of the back benches. There were three in total, didn't know how Mr Weasley had done that but oh well. Harry, Ron and Bill were squeezed in with Percy behind us while. Charlie was sat on our row too, Ginny sat in the front with her parents as per usual. It was a nightmare, but one of those really fun nightmares that just take the mick out of other nightmares. We rattled about in that car all the way to the King's Cross station.


	13. Joke

Kings Cross was packed with muggles. Mrs Weasley complained to her sons about it. My brother and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes, but in a loving way. Mrs Weasley was a brilliant mum to her sons and daughter and was like a surrogate mother to me and Harry. We stopped at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Alright Percy, you first." Percy walked calmly towards the hard looking wall, picking up speed and eventually running through the barrier. "Fred, you next." Mrs Weasley said.

"He's not Fred, I am." George said.

"Honestly woman, you call your self our mother." Fred said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Oh sorry George." Mrs Weasley said. I started laughing and she gave me an odd look. Fred walked up to the barrier and finally came out with,

"Only joking, I am Fred." And with that, he ran at the barrier and disappeared. Mrs Weasley shook her head fondly.

"Lily, George and Ginny now." Ginny had my trolley because I was using my crutches. George went with us to make sure I didn't loose my footing or something and fall over. We walked to the brick wall, the two Weasley's so as to keep up with me, and went straight through it. I felt a moment of cold and emerged onto the platform. Platform 9 and ¾.


	14. Thank you

George and I stayed with Ginny until her parents and the boys came through. I leaned into Harry and said, "Exited?" My little brother's emerald green eyes shone brightly as he nodded. He couldn't wait. Fred came over to us and whispered something in my ear. I took an arm out of my crutch and gave Harry a one armed hug.

"Gotta go. Lee Jordan's says he has a tarantula, bet he's lying. I'll see you on the train yeah?" My baby- no, it was his first year of Hogwarts, I have to stop thinking of him as my baby brother. My younger brother nodded. He didn't look gloomy at all. I said goodbye to the Weasley children, then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you so much for all that you have done for us." I said thankfully.

"It's nothing-" Mrs Weasley started but I held up a hand to cut her off.

"I gave the boys some money to give you for all your troubles. It is the least Harry and I can do. You were are always there for, even when others doubt us. I know Harry all ready think of you both as parents in a sense, but you cannot begin understand how much you both and your children mean to us. Harry and I had nothing but each other, now we have you. Thank you." I finished. Mrs Weasley had teared up and Mr Weasley was smiling. I gave them both hugs and limped of with Fred and George to see Lee. Our best mate. Correction, our best mate with a huge spider. This should be interesting.


	15. Goodbye

"Lee!" I shouted. The four of us together were like the Marauders, and we would follow in their footsteps as Hogwarts' greatest prankers of all time. We owed it all to Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. A dark skinned boy with dreadlocks turned around to face myself and the twins.

"Fred, George, Lily! I was beginning to think you wouldn't bother coming! Lily, what have you done this time?" Lee sighed. A blush crept up onto my face.

"I kinda fell off my broom from 20 feet high and smashed my back in. It's on the mend with magic, just because I am walking around a lot at school I need these lumps of plastic. It was this or a wheel chair." I lied.

"The wheel chair may still be needed if she gets pushed around on the crutches too much." Fred explained, going with the lie.

"Not possible. Lily is the greatest flyer in school. She can't fall off her broom. Oh god! Will you still be able to play?" Lee asked. He was talking about the school Quidditch matches. Gryffindor would have lost their seeker! I shrugged. Wanting to change the subject I said,

"So were you lying about this tarantula or what?" A grin crept up on my friend's face. He slowly slid the top slightly off the wooden box he was holding. I saw one furry leg poke out and gasped.

"That is one big spider." Exclaimed George.

"Don't let it loose in the common room!" I warned him. "Fred and George's younger brother is starting this year and he is terrified of spiders. Thanks to a certain twin who's name begins with F I know." I glared at Fred.

"It was Ron's fault! He should watch what he's doing!" Fred defended himself. I started laughing, which turned into a coughing fit.

"Maybe we should take you back to mum." George looked at me carefully then at his brother.

"No! I'm-" I tried to tell them, but they grabbed my forearms, hoisted me up, and dragged me to Molly. I grumbled and coughed all the way until they finally let me down in front of their mother.

"I'm fine." I coughed. Molly frowned.

"No dear, you aren't. Here , take this and it should stop for a while. The medi-witch gave them to me. Boys, here are some more of it in case Lily starts coughing again. I love you all." She kissed our foreheads and wouldn't let me go until I took the potions. It was bright blue in a see through vial. I uncorked it, pinched my nose and downed the potion. I tasted rank! Too sweet and watery. The whistle sounded and we all hurried onto the train. I found Harry and Ron and the three of us now third years stood next to them, leaning out of the window waving to Mr and Mrs Weasley. I looked at my little brother and he looked at me. We would look after each other this year, no matter what it took.


	16. Mirrors and Dreams

When the train rounded the corner, Fred, George and I turned to our little brothers. "Right." We all said together.

"Rules. No fighting." I said.

"No jumping around." Fred said.

"No talking to strangers." George said. Fred and I both looked at him. "Especially if they are or look like they will be-"

"Slytherines." We all chimed in unison, smiling.

"But you three probably do all of that all the time!" Harry moaned.

"Yes but there is a difference between us doing it and you doing it, little brother." I grinned.

"Which is?" Ron quizzed.

"We never get in trouble. Teachers love us." Fred and George stated.

"Well…they love me anyway." I smiled and gave my brother and Ron a one armed hug. Eventually Gred, Forge and I all went to find our own compartment. We finally found one further down the train. It was a nightmare going through that narrow, crowed passage with crutches. And the pure bloods kept staring as if they had never even seen a girl on crutches! Actually, thinking about it, they probably hadn't until then. We finally found a compartment and dumped our trunks. I had cast a charm on mine once we got on the train to follow me. My wand was in my jeans pocket, I took it out and put it on the seat I then sat down on next to the dark wood. It was beautiful. The Cherry wood was carved with an intricate swirling design. It was how my amazing wand was made. Like my third arm. I put my crutches to one side of me and took out the mirror from my pocket.

"What was the spell again?" I asked Fred who was pushing our trunks up top with George's help. They both chucked me their mirrors.

"Tap each mirror twice to give it a name first." Fred told me. I tapped my mirror twice.

"Lily." Then did the same with Fred and George's mirrors giving them the names Fred and George.

"Spell is in the book." George told me, throwing the spell book I picked up at Flourish and Blots to me. I flicked through and found the enchanted mirror spell.

"Savienojums Fred un Lily. Savienojums Lily un George. Savienojums Fred un George." I drew the connection lines between them with my wand, they shone glittery silver and faded. Time to test them out! The twins picked up their mirrors and sat across from me. I looked into my mirror and said,

"Fred and George." Suddenly, I saw not my green eyed reflection, but Fred and George's reflections.

"Well we know they work." I said. George nodded and Fred smiled. I swiped my hand over the mirror and it came back to my own reflection. I coughed once and saw how bad I looked. My emerald green eyes had dark purple bags underneath them that were made to look darker over my pale face. I noticed a bruise next to my right eye and hand marks on my neck. My lips were light pink and I looked extremely tired. I put my mirror down and looked at the twins.

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked. They looked at each other and then at me.

"Yes." They said. Fred got the table in the compartment out and sat next to me. George got his exploding snap cards out and they started playing. I watched and slowly fell asleep for the rest of the train journey.

A beautiful red haired woman with sparkling green eyes was shouting. Her voice pleading for mercy. "No! Please don't kill Lily and Harry, take me instead!"

"Stand aside you stupid girl." A cold voice said. The figure it came from was wearing a black hooded cloak

"No!" The woman said, she looked so scared but determined to keep her children safe. There was a flash of green light and a baby crying. In the corner there was a red haired little girl cradling what seemed to be her little brother. The baby boy had a tuft of jet black hair that only just covered a scar. I woke up to someone shaking me and I gasped. It was that dream again, but I could see everything clearer.

"Lily! Time to get into our robes, we're nearly there." Fred told me gently. George looked over from the trunks they had gotten down while I was asleep and frowned.

"Is she ok?" He asked. Fred looked at his twin, then at me, frowned and put a hand to my forehead. Fred nodded.

"George, pass me one of those potions mum gave us in case Ron got sick." it was my turn to frown as George gave Fred a vial of pepper-up. George walked over and tipped my head back as Fred poured the potion into my mouth. I swallowed and gagged. I don't know why I gagged but I did. George handed me my robes and the boys walked out, closing the door and pulling the curtains closed. I changed quickly and let the boys back in. They had changed too, probably with Lee and his friends, or the boys even. I sat and leaned my head on Fred's shoulder the rest of the way.

"At least the bags under your eyes are gone." George told me with a smile.

"You're still a bit pale though." Fred said to me with a little frown. I looked in my mirror and put some dark eyeliner underneath my eyes to make them look big and greener. It defiantly worked. By the time I was done, we were at Hogsmead station. Time to go home, to Hogwarts!


	17. The Sorting and The Feast

"Can't I just come in the carriages with you?" Harry pleaded. I rolled my eyes.

"No. First years need to go in the boats with Hagrid. Trust me, Hagrid is a good friend of mine. And the sight is one you will never get to see again from the same angle, so make the most of it. For me?" I asked him. I kissed his forehead and he reluctantly nodded.

"Go on then! If you are a Gryffindor, sit with me and the Weasleys but don't worry. And remember, it doesn't matter what house you are in, even if it is Slytherine, I will always love you and always be there for you. Bye." I gave him a nudge with my crutch and he gave me a hug, then hurried off with Ron. I watched him as he hurried over to Hagrid. My half giant friend turned around and saw me. I took an arm out of my crutches and waved. He waved back and turned to the first years again.

"Come on Lils." Came a voice in my ear. I looked round and saw Lee and the twins stood. George had Apollo in his arms for me whilst Lee had his tarantula in a box clutched in his arms. I flinched as my crutches squelched in the mud. Great… I took my arms out and carried them, limping, to the carriages. I was doing a good job at ignoring the twin's unsporting looks. As soon as we got into a carriage, they threatened me with a letter to Molly.

"You wouldn't!" I cried. Lee was howling with laughter at the look of horror on my face. The twins grinned evilly.

"Yes we would. With pleasure." I shook my head at them laughed.

"Do that and I'll tell your mum about the time you were both throwing books through Moaning Mertal's head." They shook their heads in defeat. I smiled. Lily always wins. I looked out the window and, after fifteen minutes, I tapped Lee and hit Fred and George with my crutches. We all looked to each other and grinned. Hogwarts: home away from home.

Professor McGonagall saw me with my crutches and nodded just before the sorting ceremony. She whispered something in Dumbledore's ear and he nodded too. McGonagall hurried out of the Great Hall and came sweeping back in with this year's batch of first years. I craned my neck, trying to find Harry's jet black hair and emerald eyes amongst the crowd. I finally caught his eyes and winked at him. He smiled nervously and paid attention to the sorting. I heard 'Granger, Hermione' become a Gryffindor and cheered with the rest of my house, Fred nudged my arm and nodded to Ron who looked like he was groaning. I laughed and coughed a little.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall said and whispers flew around the room. I shook my head and gave Harry the thumbs up just as the hat slid over his eyes. It took a whole minute before the sorting hat shouted,

"Gryffindor!" I heard the twins shouting:

"TWO POTTERS AND TWO HOUSE CUPS DO DA DO DA!" At the Slytherin table who were looking rather miserable at losing the second Potter. I laughed at the twins song and cheered louder than everyone else put together for my little brother.

"I am so proud of you." I whispered in his ear as he sat down next to me. My little brother grinned at me and I hugged him tightly. It took a while before the cheering died down. We all cheered just as loudly when Ron got sorted into Gryffindor too. Fred and George whispered something in his ear too and Ron flushed Weasley red, a shade I had seen on all the Weasley Children and even on Molly and Arthur at least once. At last, when the last kid had been sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up,

"I would just like to say a few words, and here they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Squeak. Thank you." The headmaster sat back down again.

"Is he a bit mad?" Harry asked me. I nodded.

"Amazing wizard and extremely clever, but yeah, he is a bit mental. Give me your plate." I told him. Harry's jaw dropped open as I piled food onto his plate for him. I gave him a little of everything and made him it all of it unless he didn't like it. Then I would either eat it myself or put it to the side of my plate. Just as Ron was about to go for another chicken drumstick, a shimmering, pearly white head popped out of the plate.

"Hello. How are you?" It asked. Ron dropped his chicken and made a startled noise. The twins went into hysterics at Ron's face, I smacked them upside the head and turned to the ghost that just floated from the plate to next to the bench.

"Hi Nick. How was your summer?" I asked him.

"Dismal, once again my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." He frowned. I nodded and was about to start eating when Ron spoke.

"I know you, your Nearly Headless Nick!" I sighed shaking my head.

"I would prefer Sir Nicholes if you don't mind-" A boy with sandy hair cut Nick off (No pun intended).

"Nearly Headless? How can you be Nearly Headless?" the boy asked.

"NO! Don't-" I started in sync with Fred and George but nick had already started pulling of his head.

"Like this." You could see the bones and blood and flesh where nick had nearly been decapitated with a blunt axe and only a slither of skin held his head to the rest of his body.

"Thanks mate." I said sarcastically and pushed my food away. Pudding suddenly appeared on the table and I pulled my now-clean plate back towards me. I reached over then paused. My hand moved to the ice cream instead. I decided I would skip the trifle tonight.


	18. Passwords and stories

Dumbledore made his usual speech.

"I would like to remind everybody that the forest on the edge of the school grounds is out of bounds. A few of our older students would do well to remember that." His blue eyes glittered at Fred, George, and myself over his half moon spectacles. In return, he got three grins and shaking heads back.

"I've forgotten what he's said now. Do you remember?" George asked me quietly, grinning behind Fred's back. Fred was listening to us both. I shook my head whilst grinning back.

"Not a word." I whispered back. Percy gave us a look over the table and we stuck our tongues out at him. He stuck his nose in the air pompously and the twins and I snickered. Once Dumbledore had dismissed us and the hall filled with chatter, I turned to Percy.

"What's the password Perce?" I asked him.

"Caput Draconus." He told me slowly. I nodded and turned to Harry.

"Percy's gonna look after you for a while ok? It's his job otherwise I would make the twins show you and Ron around with me. I'll be in the common room ok?" I told my little brother. He nodded and gave me a hug around the waist. I patted his head, grabbed my crutches, limped to the door and sighed. This was going to be a very long year with all these steps in the castle. I looked at Fred and George and they glanced at me sympathetically. Fred fireman lifted me over his shoulder as George slid my crutches off my arms.

"Put me down. Put… no just…ugh." I banged on Fred's back but George just smiled at me and shook my head. I sighed and gave up.

"Mr Weasley!" I heard a sharp voice from behind me and smiled. "Would you be so kind as to put Miss Potter down?"

"Yeah Fred!" I said laughing.

"But Professor, she can't go round on her crutches with the halls this busy." He reasoned.

"I'm sure Miss Potter can manage." She looked up the crowded stairs and shook her head. "Your mother informed me that if Miss Potter could not get around on her crutches she would need a wheel chair."

"I am right here you know! Let me down, I can handle it!" I shouted over the racket. Professor McGonagall appeared in front of me.

"You are sure Potter?" She asked. I nodded and started laughing.

"You realise how much you're gonna be saying that now there's two of us Professor? Yes I'm sure." My head of house nodded, told the twins to let me down and give me back my crutches, and walked away muttering about what she was going to do with two children of James Potter. I was laughing and joking with the twins until I got to the stairs. I sighed nervously and made my way up.

"Watch out Potter!"

"Ouch!"

"Watch were you put those things Potter!"

"Get out the way Potter." I was being knocked about by loads of other students, most of them sixth and seventh years. Finally, I got to the portrait.

"Caput Draconus." I said and portrait door swung open. I limped into the red and gold common room and sighed. Home. There was a roaring orange and yellow fire in the huge fireplace, the old, squishy, red armchairs next to the fire were half in shadow next to the fire. There were light wooden tables in the corners and near the cushions on the floor to sit on while we did homework. The walls were painted red and gold with Gryffindor banners and Quidditch flags hanging all around. A radio was playing soft music in the corner and students were sat on the tables and floors. I went up the grey stone steps that lead to the girls dormitories. Opening the door that read 'Third Year Girls.' I limped in to find my trunk at the foot of my bed. I smiled and tried to open it awkwardly with one hand. After getting changed into jeans, a , I tried to get something out of my trunk.

"Screw it. Alohamora. Locmoter book." I pointed my wand at my trunk. My book, 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' floated from the trunk and followed my downstairs to the common room. I limped over to a squishy armchair by the fire and pulled my legs up as my crutched rested against the side. It felt good to be home. There was talking in the common room, it was load but normal. What wasn't normal when Percy lead the first years through the portrait hole and boomed with his big prefect voice, that he usually saved for shouting at the twins and I, where what was. I saw Harry and Ron smiling at how pompous Percy was being. When Percy finished, the first years disbanded. Harry craned his neck to find me and eventually walked over to me. I put my legs down and shifted up on the huge chair. Because we were both small for our age, we fit perfectly fine on the one seat.

"So, do you like the school?" I asked him. He rested his head on my shoulder and nodded.

"It's big." He simply said. I put my head on his and nodded.

"Yeah. You'll most probably get lost but don't worry, you'll get used to it over time. It only took me and the twins, what? A week? To learn where every thing is. But we were sneaking after curfew every night. Still do actually. Don't you be doing that though right? Not on a school night anyway." I smiled. Harry nodded again.

"Want me to read you a story?" I asked him. I didn't have to wait for a reply because I guessed it would be a yes. Harry looked up at me.

"Wizard and the hopping pot please?" I smiled and started reading. Soon Ron and the twins came over and listened too. If only it was always this perfect at Hogwarts.

When I finished, everybody looked rather tired. I gabbed my crutches and stood up. "Bed. Now." I told them, sounding a lot like Mrs Weasley. The twins groaned and I gave them a glare. The boys sighed and traipsed off to their dorms. I laughed a little and limped to my dorm again.

"LILY!" Came four girls voices. I smiled.

"Hi girls." I took my bed next to Alex and got changed really awkwardly into my pyjamas.

"Why d'ya have crutches?" She asked me. Alex was a muggle born who was frequently injured due to her extreme clumsiness.

"Fell of my broom and did my spine in." I told her. Her reaction was almost exactly the same as Lee's.

"Yeah right! You're the best flier in the school!"

"Yeah well, I fell, the broom went out of control. Got a new one now. Nimbus 2000, best flying broom yet! It goes up to a speed of-" I started talking excitedly about my broom but Alex cut me off.

"Night Lils." She turned over in the scarlet sheets and turned her light off.

"Night Alex." I whispered and turned my own light off.


End file.
